Icebreaker
by emaescapade
Summary: Older Yurio X OC - Vega never cared much for her silver-haired brother's sport, the ice was meaningless until she found beauty upon it. Being clumsy and a complete contrast to any figure skater, she found attraction captivated her in the form of a chiselled blonde haired arrogant jerk. (Set a few years after the anime..!)
1. Chapter 1

_I want to be in your control,_

 _So unmerciful,_

 _You can twist me and turn me just don't let me go._

 _I want to be your puppet on a string,_

 _Baby I'm not holding back, we can do anything._

 _And even if I am crazy it's because you've made me this way,_

 _We're as close to love as we'll ever get._

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

I hated the cold.

I hated hotel rooms.

And I hated St Petersburg.

Maybe I wasn't really Russian and maybe my parents stole me from another mom and dad rather than birth me 19 years ago. I scoffed at my own remark before getting up from my hotel bed and making my way to the window. My room was 4 stories up but I could still make out all the dimly lit figures on the snow covered street below.

I sighed silently to myself and grasped my almost lukewarm mug of cocoa as I sat by the window, swinging my legs out of sheer boredom. Hotel rooms were becoming too familiar to me, I'd been travelling all over Russia to meet my older brother at skating competitions where he coached a small team. Nothing major league or at least I didn't think it was, skating wasn't overly enrapturing to me. If I could have it my way I'd move to warmer temperatures in a heartbeat.

However I had to support Victor, as negative as I could be he has always been my polar opposite like a ying and yang. My long black hair contrasted his platinum and he loved the limelight while I hated it. Victor was always held high in praise and of course I was proud of him. I'd moved in with Victor's apartment almost 4 years ago just before his first time coaching, when he'd met his now husband through competitions. Ever since I've been following him round the country when he's in Russia but only to save being stuck at home alone, I'd barely met Yuuri besides through photos on Victors cringy Instagram posts.

I reiterate. I really couldn't care for skating and I really couldn't care less for the chill this icy continent had to offer.

Allowing boredom to consume me I grew tired of watching the Russian streets and decided to leave the confinement of the dull hotel room. I dragged my feet to the elevator and pressed the button to call it before grabbing my earphones for my phone out of my back pocket. The ding of the elevator door opening chimed and before I'd connected the wire to my phone a male figure abruptly shoved past me upon exiting he elevator. In a panicked flurry I watched my phone launch into the air infront of me and almost in slow motion cascade onto the floor infront of me.

Great, just what I needed. I grabbed my now cracked smartphone and turned to see a tall, slender figure dressed in leopard print storming off down the hotel hallway.

"HEY COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE." My feet acted on their own accord and I chased them almost in a frenzy. "DO YOU HAVE NO MANNERS?!"

I didn't think they'd stop so fast but they did and they turned to scowl at me coldly.

"How about next time you try and look where you're going, idiot."

"YOU barged into ME!"

It took me a lot of self control to not plant my fist into this chiselled man's jaw and I could feel my cheeks turn crimson from the rage bubbling out of me. His face was shrouded in light golden hair and on top of that the hood from his leopard print jacket was up too. If he wanted to look intimidating, he was completely nailing it.

I sighed in defeat. This Russian punk wasn't getting the best of me and I turned to walk back to the elevator, pushing my phone into my back pocket.

"Whatever, I'll ask Victor to sort it on his travel insurance-"

I didn't realise I was speaking my thoughts out loud but it seemed to peak the Russian's interest.

"Victor?"

Of course I ignored him, an uptight stranger with zero manners whatsoever.

"Hey!"

I stepped in the elevator and the door closed before I could hear whatever profanities the resident phone breaker had to exclaim.

As I rode the descent down to the foyer I sent Victor a surely illegible text asking to meet me. I sighed once again, closed my eyes and leaned back onto the elevator railing until it came to a slow stop on the ground floor.

The door slowly opened and I took a steady breath in as I stepped forward to leave.

"VEGA, _DAVAIII_!"

My brother was never subtle and I was sure he hadn't got the clue of the word's definition. If you were to look it up you would never see 'Victor' written under it.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest but I was happy to see Victor nonetheless. The man almost blushing next to the waving, heart-mouthed Russian I deduced to be Yuuri, his expression almost mimicked the posts of him I'd seen on Instagram. Victor hugged me tightly as he always did and led the three of us to a bar locally to unwind. I'd already made Victor swear to remain fully clothed at all times before we ordered in our first round of drinks and before I knew it out came Victor's phone as he grabbed his husband to take yet more selfies for his online profile. I couldn't help but laugh, I might be a complete negative contrast to my colourful (in many ways..) brother but he effortlessly brought a smile to my face and it was one of the reasons I could tolerate his flamboyant ways. Yuuri modestly went along with the photos, I'd noticed he also covertly kept buttoning Victors shirt back up when it somehow found its way trying to escape.

"VEGA! Let me post a photo with my little sisterrr!"

My face went white instantly and before I could escape Victor had wrapped his arm around me and his front facing camera almost inches away from my face and much to my flailing efforts possibly the most unflattering photo of the both of us was uploaded to his popular social media account with the hashtag #familyphoto and my own profile name.

I cringed and I could already imagine the comments regarding _"Victor Nikifurov's weirdo sister_ " flooding in. Suddenly I was thankful for the almost unreadable screen on my own smartphone.

Before any of us were aware of it, the AM creeped in and we stumbled back to the hotel. Victor insisted on giving us his best rendition of the Russian national anthem but of course none of the words were coherent and given his flamboyancy his arms flailed in every which direction as both Yuuri and I tried to get him into the elevator with a little commotion as possible. My floor was first, I exited the elevator wishing Yuuri all the luck in the world to getting Victor into their room within the next hour. The elevator doors closed behind me and I could still hear Victor's alcohol induced opera as it ascended. I couldn't fight the smile from my face but I also couldn't fight the tiredness creeping in as I walked the hallway to my own room.

I changed sloppily into something comfortable to sleep in and cocooned myself into the bed sheets. I picked my phone up and I squinted as the sharp light illuminated my face, of course I could hardly make out the notifications but of course they were all regarding Victor's Instagram post.

I felt a tinge of nausea and I wasn't sure if it was from reaching my own limit with alcohol or from the photo comments.

" _Victor Nikifurov's sister?! They look nothing alike!_

 _Victor I wish I was your sister!_

 _Your sister is cute!_

 _I love you Victorrrr!_

 _Marry me Vic-chan!_

 _Davai!"_

To name a few. I scrolled through the comments and cringed at the people who started following me. One name caught my eye:

 _yuriplisetskyofficial started following you_

I recognised the name but it wasn't until I clicked on their profile that I realised who it was.

This was the jerk who bumped into me in the hallway and the guy who ignorantly made me break the phone in my hands. I scrolled through his arrogant posts, all trending to be selfies or pictures of tacky fashion thrown in with the odd photo what I could assume was his cat, although I found it hard to believe a jerk like that had a fondness for pets.

Maybe he hadn't put two and two together and figured out who I was from earlier so I ignored it, turned my phone into silent and let myself drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

The next morning I awoke to my phone buzzing on the bedside unit. I grabbed it still half asleep and immediately my eyes grew wide at seeing the time. Not only did I have 17 missed calls from my persistent brother but I was also nearly an hour late on meeting them at today's choreography practice I'd already promised I wouldn't miss. I cursed repeatedly as I threw whatever mismatching clothes I could find on, splashed my face with cold tap water to wake up and grabbed my wreckage of a phone before sprinting to the elevator. I attempted to text Victor, but I gave up in defeat not seeing the writing and deemed it a perfect excuse as to why I couldn't answer the phone.

It took me 20 minutes in a cab to get to the ice rink Victor and his small team were practicing at. The centre was small, small enough that a discreet entrance was apparent to everyone there.

"VEGA! _DAVAIIIII_!"

Victor waved frantically from middle of the ice, as I made my way to the barrier to greet them he skated over to me.

"I tried calling."

"Oh yeah, sorry, my phone.. it's seen better days," I awkwardly joked showing Victor the state my phone was in. Victor chuckled, gave me a quick hug and told me to take a seat while they finished their warm ups. I watched him graciously skate back to the middle of the rink where Yuuri was waiting for him and smiled to him. I watched the other figure skaters one by one, they were all so graceful even while stretching but one in particular caught my eye and I felt my heart sink.

The Russian punk. He hadn't noticed me but I'm sure it wouldn't take him long to, then I'm sure I would lose a particular instagram follower once practice was over.

I tried keeping myself busy but there was only so much the steam from a takeaway cup of coffee could do. A good 45mins passed and the skaters left the rink all bar Yuuri as he practiced his next routine with Victor watching intensely from the barrier. Maybe this 'yuriplisetskyofficial' hadn't noticed me but just as I was beginning to let go of any animosity my phone buzzed and lo and behold his name appeared in my notifications. Naturally my eyes scanned the rink and the surrounding bays but I couldn't see the glint of his golden hair anywhere.

My leaden heart sunk further, I opened my phone and followed the notification indicators that led me to my inbox messages. Sure enough his name was there and I opened his message.

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: can't keep away then, huh?"_

An influx of nerves overwhelmed me and I was torn between ignoring the message and writing an agitated reply. For Victor's sake, I took the moral high ground and refrained from sending any profanities back at the arrogant skater.

I paused for a moment and reread my reply about 20 times before touching 'send'.

 _"vega-nikifurov1: I could say the same to you, you're the one messaging me."_

I awaited for a harsh reply consisting of bad language and insults, from all of my first impressions that's all I could imagine this person was capable of and that angered me more than anything.

My phone chimed almost straight away. I gulped and anxiously opened his reply.

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: hah you're cute."_

My pulse quickened at the message being the complete opposite to what I'd expected, if I even expected a reply at all. My head told me it was surely to be sarcasm but any girl being called 'cute' surely takes it to heart slightly. I chose not to reply but found myself scrolling through the Russian's posts one by one, his blonde hair glowing in every one and his sharp smirk prominent. It wasn't until I'd looked properly but not only was he typically beautiful on the ice, but there was a distinct beauty in his pretentiousness that I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of.

Of all the beautiful men in figure skating, why did I find this smug blonde attractive?

Suddenly I became a lot more interested in my brothers sport and I studied Yuuri's footwork as closely as I could. I couldn't name any of the jumps or spins and I was definitely out of my comfort zone doing so.

A few hours passed and the other skaters took turns rehearsing and I kept an eyes out for yuriplisetskyofficial but he never appeared in the ice. My momentary crush subsided and I internally kicked myself for thinking that way. Victor and Yuuri joined me after their practice and the three of us grabbed a light lunch before heading back to the hotel. I commended them on their routines, it was always so heartwarming seeing my brother so passionate about his occupation and more so seeing his eyes not waver from Yuuri's emotional movements once. I'd never been in love nor did I really go around looking for it, but what Victor and Yuuri have found in each other could make anyone sentimental and yearn for it.

By the time I'd decided to head up to my own hotel room and call an end to the day it was already around 7pm and I'd planned to have a sort of pampering evening after my abrupt start to the day. I rode the elevator and walked the hallway to my room but before opening my door I found my eyes dropping to a moderately small package with a sticky note attached to it.

 _"Sorry -YP"_

I wasn't going to hang around in the hallway so I picked the package up and went inside my hotel room. I kicked my shoes off and sat down on the bed before carefully tearing the wrapping of my surprise package.

A new cellphone. 2 models newer than my broken one, I'd never been one to keep up with trends.

My jaw dropped as I gawked at the brand new boxed phone infront of me and I reread the note again before snatching my phone quickly to open my messages. I'd not realised I'd had one sitting in my inbox.

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: Hope you got the package outside your door. I thought about just giving it to Victor to give to you but I wouldn't hear the end of it. Anyway I'm sorry and I'll see you around"_

My heart beat so loud and so clear, I clicked onto his profile and there was a last update of him taking photos in the shopping district a little way away from here captioned "shopping for apology presents is hard, fuck". I couldn't stop my fingers from tapping the 'like' before returning straight away to reply to his message.

 _"vega-Nikifurov1: omg this is too much, honestly! I don't know what to say but I can't accept something like this..!"_

He replied almost instantly, I couldn't imagine him sitting there waiting anxiously for me to reply..

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: I couldn't let Victor's sister be seen using something shockingly outdated"_

Being naturally awkward and never being able to be gracious unlike my sibling I didn't know what to say. I typed a few replies but deleted them, feeling elated and shocked didn't help.

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: will you be at practice tomorrow?"_

 _"vega-nikifurov1: of course :)"_

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: cool"_

His replies were instant and somehow I felt comfort in the fact this person I thought was a heartless idiot less than 24hrs ago had given me such a change of heart in the most unselfish way. Easily his gift was way out of my own financial capabilities and I felt guilty, but it would have been rude of me to just return it to him and decline it.

That was the first night I dreamt of Yuri Plisetsky.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER**_ _**THREE**_

My alarm went off at 8:30AM.

Usually I struggled staying asleep, I guess you could call it mild insomnia. Last night I'd drifted off into such a deep sleep and was the first time I'd dreamed in a long while. I snoozed the alarm for my usual half hour, the high pitched chimes keeping me awake every five minutes. I drifted in and out of limbo with sleep and before I could stop myself I found my sub conscious mind envisioning Yuri Plisetsky.

Vega get a hold of yourself, he broke your phone and replaced it that's it.

I grumbled as the next alarm brought me more awake than the others. I turned over and grabbed my new phone only to find yet another influx of unread notifications. I trawled through comments still harping on due to Victor's drunken photo with me and more of the odd new follower.

I didn't bet on having any inboxes from Yuri, though.

" _yuriplisetskyofficial: sleep well?"_

I couldn't work out his charm but I guess he did go out of his way for me.

 _"vega-nikifurov1: I did thanks, how about yourself?"_

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: cool what time are you meeting Victor?"_

Did he ignore my question? Or was small talk out of the picture entirely?

 _"vega-nikifurov1: err about 11 I think, it depends on him and Yuuri."_

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: breakfast?"_

Something irritated me by his short and empty replies.

 _"vega-nikifurov1: ..are you asking me what breakfast is or..?"_

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: I'm asking if you want to get breakfast with me."_

I paused for a moment before planning a response. Sure, eating breakfast with someone wasn't so bad but what if his conversation was nearly as rude and difficult as the first time we'd crossed paths with one another. I reasoned with myself, this would give me a chance to thank him properly and if all else fails then I doubt I'd dream about him again.

 _"vega-nikifurov1: sounds good, where should I meet you?"_

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: the foyer, in half hour."_

If anything he was straight to the point. A sense of excitement gushed into me and I had to remind myself of the circumstances. I picked out something casual to wear and pulled my hair into a ponytail before fixing my face. Half hour passed and I made my way to the foyer.

Yuri stood out like a sore thumb, albeit a very attractive sore thumb at that. I could never deny the amount of anxiety and nerves that coursed through me anticipating being almost alone with this world renowned skater and knowing he was by the entrance, propped up against a wall and waiting for me. He looked almost like a statue as he absorbed his attention to his phone screen and ignored people passing by.

I gulped and readied myself the best as I could as I took even steps towards Yuri Plisetsky.

He didn't look up from his phone screen, his golden hair draped over his face and was held in place with his hood up.

"..Umm ..Hi..?" My awkwardness knows no bounds and I was most aware that it showed.

I got no reply. Yuri kept scrolling through his phone and I'd noticed the white wire leading from his phone to beneath his hood. I breathed in deeply, almost trying to hustle as much confidence as I could and nudged his shoulder.

Yuri jumped ever so slightly and removed an earphone.

"Yuri.. Good morning." I smiled as naturally as I could and I was sure it looked strained.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Yuri walked ahead and if I didn't follow I was absolutely sure I'd be left behind. He was a fast walker and I had to trot a little to keep up. Thankfully the café I was being led to wasn't too far away, snow started to fall which wasn't a surprise in Russia but the lower than usual temperature wasn't high on my favorite list recently.

I grabbed a latte as it was all my nerves would let me consume and Yuri opted for pirozhki and some fancy coffee that I didn't catch the name of. We didn't linger and I thought Yuri had noticed my awkwardness and inability to strike a conversation. I was obviously nervous and stuttering over words and clumsily dropping sugar everywhere while trying to sweeten my drink.

"Y'know if you drop this one you can't go around blaming me."

I looked at Yuri half blankly before I saw him nod towards the phone he had gifted to me almost hanging out of my jacket pocket.

"Umm, I really don't know how to thank you. I mean you didn't need to go even as far as buying me a new phone or anything, just an apology would have been enough.." My eye sight darted to anywhere that wasn't Yuri's face, my awkward level was reaching its limit.

I got a smirk in response and I mentally prepared for the Russian's insulting comments hurl at me, but the remarks never came. Yuri looked towards me from underneath his hair and hood, I almost made direct eye contact with his gleaming emerald eyes before choking on a sip of my latte.

"I would have never for one second imagined you of all people would turn out to be Victor Nikifurov's flesh and blood," Yuri laughed to himself as I spluttered, he turned towards the exit of the café with his takeaway coffee and I followed although I'm sure I should have ended the day right there before I became a danger to anyone besides myself.

Yuri led the way to the practice rink and conversation topics were at an absolute minimum, he'd told me how he was known as the Ice Tiger of Russian Figure Skating and boasted how he won gold at the junior Grand Prix Finals a few years back when Victor was coaching Yuuri for the first time. I'd stated how it was strange we hadn't met sooner and he deflected it saying even if we had he wouldn't have paid any attention. Small talk was out of the question, the weather was possibly my least favourite subject and there was only so much you could say about Victor that wasn't already public knowledge.

Yuri held the door open for me to the practice rink and once inside I stood under the door heater to warm my blue hands. Once again the Russian scoffed and laughed at me, but I was absolutely certain there was nothing around for me to damage or drop.

"For a Russian girl you sure aren't built for the average Russian climate."

I caught his eyes again and I think my lips moved on their own before I could plan out a polite reply.

"Well maybe I'm not your average Russian girl, Plisetsky. Not all of us are born so fond of the ice."

"No?" Yuri's voice almost like music as he laughed. "Ice is in your blood, Nikifurov, unless you're broken it's inevitable you're captivated by it. Maybe you just haven't found the right attraction to it yet."

Yuri didn't say any more and he left for the changing rooms with a usual smug look slapped across his face. My heart was pounding and I was so thankful for being near the heaters as I had a perfectly valid excuse for why my cheeks were getting so flushed. I frantically looked for Victor and Yuuri to take my mind off Yuri's parting words and walked closer to the barrier before sitting to the side. Victor waved at me from the other side of the rink and my nerves returned to a more stable state. I took the last lukewarm sip from my morning latte before settling down to watch my brothers artistic talents, occasionally trying my new phone's camera to take photos of the athletes gracefully glide across the ice. Almost in every one of Victor I had his happy heart mouthed face accompanied by Yuuri desperately trying to escape Victor's iron selfie grasps but I'd noticed Yuri didn't appear in any of them, not even in the background.

My phone buzzed.

 _"yuriplisetskyofficial: my rehearsal's in 5, maybe you'll find something to like about the ice."_

Yuri appeared on the complete opposite side to where I was and my attention was completely on the ice. Almost like it was natural he shot me a confident half smile as he brushed his golden hair into a short ponytail and I couldn't take my eyes off him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

Yuri glided across the ice with such finesse and grace, each jump and flip he executed to perfection. Time almost felt as if it stood still as the gold haired figure whirled on the rink infront of me.

I hadn't noticed but I'd stood up and was now leaning against the barrier in awe. I'd never felt this way watching Victor at any of his competitions.

Yuri skated to a halt and poised into his finishing move, he was met with a small applause from the other figure skaters watching but I was still mesmerised as he skated back off the rink on the other side.

"-ega..!? _VEGA_!?"

I came back to my senses, Victors face appeared infront of mine as he pulled me to face him.

"I've never seen you so attentive to skating before!" Victor laughed and pulled his arm around my shoulders. "We're all going out for the evening and I'd like you to join us!"

" I'll only come on the condition that I can confiscate your phone.-."

"Victor how was my rehearsal."

Victor and I turned our attention to see Yuri walking towards us, my brother's arm was still around me as Yuri approached pulling his jacket on.

"Yurio! Vega is joining us for drinks tonight! Are you sure you won't reconsider and come too?"

Yuri glanced between me and my silver haired brother who towered over me and shrugged. "Maybe I will or maybe I won't. Depends if you plan on staying fully clothed this time, Nikifurov."

Yuri's gaze subtly fell onto me as he spoke and I immediately blushed, thankfully without Victor noticing too much. I swiftly excused myself and made a complete beeline to the female bathroom to avoid embarrassment at all costs while Yuri and Victor discussed routines. I locked myself in a cubicle and sat with my head in my hands as I tried so hard to calm my over beating heart.

I'd known this Russian punk for barely five minutes in the grand scheme of things yet I felt like gravity was drawing me so close to him. My stomach felt so unsettled as I thought of nothing but him, was it so bad to be so attracted to someone?

There was absolutely no way someone so alluring would ever be the slight bit interested in me, especially when there was nothing whatsoever in common.. or at that was how I tried to reason with myself. I took a good 10 minutes to compose myself before making my way back to Victor.

"Vega! Ready to leave?"

I nodded and Victor waved over to Yuuri. I scanned the rink one last time but it seemed there was once again no sign of Yuri.

"Has Yuri already left?"

"He said he wanted to catch up with Otabek before we all go out later! They haven't seen each other for a while so-"

"Otabek..? I assume this is a girl then hah.." I tried to hide any lament in my voice.

Victor shot me a quizzing look and laughed slightly. "Otabek is definitely not a girl! I know it's surprising Yurio has friends but Otabek and him became really close friends after the Grand Prix Finals the other year!"

Victor's nostalgic smile made me smile too and I laughed along awkwardly. Victor wrapped his arm around me the way he usually does and pulled me closer to him in order to keep his voice low enough for no one else to listen.

"Say you seem very interested in Yurio.."

"VICTOR!"

I pushed my brother away at his prying accusations as he laughed even harder. Yuuri joined us as the other skaters bid their farewells to their coach and the three of us made our way once again back to the hotel. Practice had finished early for everyone and we all had spare time until the arranged meeting time so for the next few hours I planned to shut myself away and unwind.

I met Victor and Yuuri at the same bar we went to a few nights before and ordered the first few rounds of drinks in. Being the only female I had to keep my pride and pace myself so to not make an even bigger fool of myself as usual and I made my usual effort to stay away from Victor's camera. A few hours had passed and I felt like I was beginning to know Victor's skating friends all a bit better and began to felt more at ease. Of course the one set of eyes that set my nerves ablaze was Yuri, he sat on the complete opposite end in our booth but I could feel his eyes almost burning holes into me.

Yuri; this was another reason I had to hold myself off the alcohol. Knowing me I would throw myself onto him and tell him that I'd really been watching videos of him skating all afternoon and lurking his online profiles and swooning at how beautiful he was. The thought of such an event only made me shudder.

On the other hand I was curious as to how Yuri would handle his alcohol. There was a huge part of me that was curious as to how the infamous Russian Ice Tiger would melt into a kitten and if it was ever possible.

The evening ticked by and the atmosphere grew warmer and louder the more the skaters drank. It was a little last midnight and before I knew it Victor and his heart shaped mouth was down to his underwear requesting a dance off with one of the bar tenders while Yuuri desperately tried to hold him back. I couldn't control my laughter and opted to leave for some fresh air for a moment so left to stand in the snowy streets outside. I checked my phone and laughed to myself at photos that had already been posted online of Victor's antics that I could still hear a few meters away inside.

"You seem to have more self control than your brother, Vega. It's refreshing."

I knew that voice.

I looked up from my phone to Yuri's face looming over my shoulder phone screen. My eyes met his glowing emeralds that almost sparkled with the street lamps reflections.

"I thought you weren't coming out tonight, Victor seemed to have the impression you weren't interested in socialising."

Yuri smirked and looked almost in thought.

"I wasn't going to. A friend of mine reasoned with me that I should make more of an effort."

I sat down on a bench beside the bar and Yuri watched me move intently.

"You seem full of surprises, Plisetsky."

Yuri typically smirked, as he seemed to usually do at most things I've said to him. He moved to sit besides me and looked forward onto the snowy setting.

"I'm quite straightforward compared to yourself. You're difficult to read."

"I told you, I'm not your average Russian girl." I shot Yuri a smug look and met his almost luminous eyes. They narrowed as he stared into mine and I had to look away before I got carried away staring back.

"You don't seem to have much in common with your brother.. You hate the ice-"

"I never said I hated it! I just, I dunno, I guess I just haven't found something that I'm passionate about like Victor."

"So you mean you're looking for it?"

"I guess? I mean I hope someday everything just falls into place."

I could once again feel Yuri's eyes on me, I shuddered from the cold air and made circles in the snow with my feet.

"So if you don't know what to do in the long run, what do you want to do now?" I probably imagined it but I swear I could sense a slight sultry edge to Yuri's voice as he spoke to me, his strong Russian voice usually colder than the evening air. I turned back to him, not realising his face was almost mere inches away from mine. A blush prominently appeared across my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm.

"Umm. It depends what you mean.-."

"I mean right now. What do you want to do right now?"

"Umm.."

"..what if I said it might be what I want, too?"

My heart raced as Yuri's eyes captivated mine. There was absolutely no way I could tell him that I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, I barely knew him yet my heart was running marathons just from looking into his eyes. I'd never cared for the ice nor have I ever cared for the cold, or at least until now. I felt so out of character and my stomach felt full of butterflies.

"I guess.. I find it hard to believe we would be reading from the same page though.."

Before I could look away Yuri's hand held my chin. My heart beat faster which I already didn't think was possible and I couldn't help but drop my gaze from his eyes to his lips.

"I've already told you, Vega, I'm quite straightforward."

I don't know who leaned into who but Yuri's lips were warm and soft against mine, a complete contrast to the tough individual I'd painted him out to be. The butterflies played havoc in my stomach as my lips moved in tune with his, his hand traced the edge of my jawline to rest behind my head and gripped the roots of my hair softly. My body instinctively moved closer into him and my hands moved on their own accord as I pulled his hood down and mimicked his own movements. Both of our breaths became heavier and I felt his lips form another smirk in between kisses.

"You taste like the ice, kitten."

I kissed him deeper and more intensely before coming to my senses. I pulled back probably more abruptly than I'd meant to and my face became such a deep shade of crimson realising not only that I was intimately almost throwing myself on a gold medalist who had such a huge following in the figure skating world but also doing all of this when my older brother was barely a few walls away from me and so in the open.

None of this was like me at all. And I loved every moment of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER FIVE:_**

 ** _I'm not great at writing chapters like this! ~_**

Yuri observed me the same way I imagined he also looked at a gold medal. I was the prize and he was ranking first in whatever game he was playing.

It took me a minute to get my breath back evenly and I turned away from Yuri, a huge surge of embarrassment stuck me and I wanted to get away so fast and retreat back to my hotel room never to emerge again.

"Vega?"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me.."

Yuri broke out into light laughter and I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of him in the corner of my eye.

"If it's what you want then you shouldn't apologise. I kissed you back after all."

"Just.. this isn't me at all." My gaze dropped to the floor infront of me and I shied away. "Making out with someone in the street where Victor could find out any second.." I shook my head. "I'm not like this I swear."

Yuri pondered for a moment. "So which part isn't you? The one who did all that or the one who wanted to stop it?"

There was so much 'eros' that radiated off the blonde Russian and I wanted nothing more than to taste his lips again.

"Yuri you're messing with me.."

"Is it the setting? Would you still want this if it wasn't for being right here right now? Or if there was no chance the other skaters would see?" Yuri leaned closer to me and his voice whispered into my ear. His breath made the hairs on my neck stand on end and it made me shiver, before feeling his fingers brush my hair aside and his lips graze my skin.

"Yuri..!" My voice was more of a quiet whimper than an exclamation. I didn't want him to stop but I was sure Victor would come looking for me any time now. Maybe if the scenery was different..

My thoughts raced ahead of me as Yuri's lips tenderly kissed a seductive trail from my ear down to my shoulder. I was so close to giving in and turning back to meet Yuri but a loud commotion from the bar behind stopped me. I heard Victor's voice harmoniously above everyone else's complaining that it was atrocious that closing time had come so soon but also heard Yuuri apologising for his fiancé's exposed body.

I pushed Yuri away in fear of the other skaters finding us and Yuri just smirked at me. Victor came dancing out of the doorway, flailed his way over to me and threw his arms lovingly around both Yuri and I.

My heart raced. At any rate I was sure I would die of heart failure.

"Yuuri's calling a cab for all of us to get back to the hotel! I love you guys!"

Victor pulled us both into a bear hug but all I could think of was Yuri's lips against mine.

* * *

Getting back to the hotel was awkward. We all shared a cab so the fare would be cheaper and we were all squished together and we were all almost close enough to taste the alcohol on each other's breath. Victor had encouraged the skaters to join him singing en route to the elevator and I'd fallen to walking behind the buzzing group. Yuri had noticed but wasn't making it too obvious to anyone else that he'd fallen behind to walk beside me too.

Everyone crammed into the elevator and the thought of being pushed up close to Yuri in such a small space in front of my brother, no matter how coherent he was of his surroundings, made me feel nauseous.

"I think I'm going to take the stairs, guys. I need to walk the alcohol off a bit." I wasn't great at lying but avoiding awkward situations was my forte.

Yuri looked at me before stepping out of the elevator before the doors closed. "I'll make sure she isn't ill."

Avoiding awkward was now becoming even harder.

"Umm Yuri it's fine I was only going to get the next elevator."

"Cool. I didn't want to be around those drunkards anyway."

Waiting for the empty elevator to arrive seemed to take forever. I was becoming more and more conscious of the beautiful blonde inches away from me and my heartbeat resonated in my head. We were in silence as the elevator arrived, we walked in together and the doors closed behind us. I knew we were heading for the same floor and I knew the air between us would feel hotter than it really was.

I looked up at Yuri who's gaze was fixed upon the keypad until his attention was drawn to me. I raised my eyes to meet the hauntingly beautiful Russian, absentmindedly I bit my bottom lip as we leaned into each other hard and fast. He pushed me against the elevator walls and I pulled the neck of his leopard shirt fiercely towards me as our tongues entwined. Yuri's firm arms enclosed me and our breaths were hot and heavy, enough to drown out the elevator music as it rose to our hotel floor.

The elevator doors opened flushing a cool breeze onto us. Out of nowhere it seemed that I took control and led Yuri to my hotel room between kissing him. I knew where my actions were leading me and kissing the notorious Russian punk was by far easier than not kissing him.

I struggled with the door keycard and Yuri spun me round, pressed me against the door and kissed me deeper and deeper as he took the key card from my hand. With one hand he reached behind me mid-breath and unlocked the door, while with the other he dragged up my back under my shirt.

It's impossible to recall how we both fell into my hotel room without making too much noise, I'd managed to knock most things off a cabinet outside and fallen into Yuri twice as we fumbled with each other's clothing while making our descent to my bed. Our bodies maintained contact even as our garments fell to the floor until I was undressed to my underwear. Yuri pulled away panting and hovered over me, his face lit by the dim moonlight from the window.

"Do you want me to stop?" He had a sincerity in his voice that struck me. I shook my head and he smirked, reaching to unclip my bra. I leaned towards him and lightly sucked the side of his neck.

"Victor is not to find out, though."

Yuri didn't seem like the type to ask questions and pushed me onto the pillows. There was nothing dainty and graceful about sex with a figure skater, Yuri is both powerful as well as he is generous. Sweat dripped between our bodies as dominance shifted between us, every move I made he mirrored and with every rise and fall our bodies moved as though they were in tune. My pulse hammered in my chest as my body reached its peak and Yuri's exhales became louder before collapsing on top of me. It took us a while to steady our breathing and Yuri rested his forehead against mine, he barely propped up before he brought his lips tenderly to mine. He kissed me so gently and it brought me straight back to reality.

I was suddenly conscious of how much noise we had made and I could just about hear my phone buzzing still in my jacket on the floor. Yuri pushed himself off of me and reached to grab it for me. I looked at the screen only to have 5 messages and 3 missed calls from Victor.

"He's not to know right? I'm cool with that." Yuri picked up his own phone and started scrolling through his social media account. I was still too caught in the moment to piece a coherent sentence together as I pulled a long shirt out of my dresser. Yuri leant over, grabbed his own shirt and threw it at me. I cautiously smiled and pulled his shirt over me instead of my own and sat in the sheets next to him.

The silence for once wasn't awkward and I felt a lot more comfortable next to Yuri than I should do given the real circumstances, even if he was naked and ridiculously attractive. Our phone screens lit our faces up and I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Quit staring." Yuri's tone of voice was back to normal and his attention didn't waver from his phone screen.

"Oh, um.. sorry.."

I wasn't sorry at all, it was entirely Yuri's fault for being irresistible to me and why the stupid crush I have on him took advantage of everything. I wanted to feel annoyed at myself for almost putting myself on a plate in front of him but I was happy I did, maybe this sort of thing was what I needed.

"So I guess this is what figure skaters do in their spare time huh.." I tried making my voice sound as light hearted as I could but I couldn't help feeling like I wanted to press him as to why he pursued me tonight.

"My friend Otabek said to me earlier today that if I want something I should just go out and get it. I guess I did."

"So, you wanted me..?" Great. There came the butterflies again.

"Obviously."

I couldn't hide the smile breaking across my face so I sunk down into the bed sheets and pulled them up to cover them. Yuri continued to scan his phone screen and acted almost oblivious to my actions before he immediately stopped and gasped slightly.

" _Fuck_.."

I looked over at him questionably. Yuri sighed, tossed his phone beside by me and threw his head back onto the pillow behind him. There was a post open on his screen, I picked his phone up to see a photo posted on an extremely popular fan page.

"yurisangels: russia's heartthrob seen with a woman! So many hearts are being broken!"

My own heart stopped seeing a photo taken of Yuri kissing me outside the bar not even a few hours ago. I gulped and scrolled to the comments.

" _Oh my god! He is too hot for her!_

 _I wish that was me with him.._

 _Wait isn't that Victor Nikifurov's sister?!"_

This would explain the amount of calls and messages I had from Victor, I had hoped it was because he was drunk and maybe Yuuri had scolded him.

I put Yuri's phone on the beside cabinet and snuggled myself closer to the blonde, I pushed the photo out of my mind for now. His scent sunk into me and I drifted to sleep long before I could retaliate.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER SIX:_**

The next morning I'd forgotten all about anything incriminating on social media and I'd almost forgotten Yuri was asleep next to me. I paused as I woke up feeling the warmth of his body next to me and gazed to the neon lines of my alarm clock showing 5:00AM. There was the slight haze of a hangover falling over me and I knew the second the curtains were opened I'd feel the full wrath of it.

I didn't want to move much and I didn't want to wake Yuri, at least not yet. I expected the second his eyes opened he would regret last night so much and I would be flooded with embarrassment and shame. I am not someone who just sleeps with someone either, and this situation was titling on the edge of being awkward between my brother and I. Victor's carefree, sure, but if he found out a member of his skating team drunkenly slept with his little sister..

I gulped down my anxiety before it erupted out of me and closed my eyes again as I enjoyed the warmth beside me.

* * *

The next time my eyes opened the bed was cold. Again I checked the clock and it was 11:00AM, I pulled myself up to a sitting position propped against my pillows and checked my phone.

Yuri had clearly left while I was still asleep and I didn't blame him. I'm not his girlfriend and I'm sure he feels just as awkward as I do. Still, he didn't leave last night and he had every chance to.

I scrolled through my social media feeds just like any other morning and I found no trace of the photo of Yuri and I from last night. Either I'd completely lucked out and my guardian angel covered for me or someone took it down and I was so thankful, I don't think I could handle any accusations from Victor. A huge part of me wanted to see Yuri but surely the right thing to do would be to just see how things pan out.

I scrolled some more until an aesthetic typical Instagram post picturing a coffee made me stop, I recognised it as the hotel café and it was time stamped 28mins ago.

"yuriplisetskyofficial: hungover and fixing problems, hotel coffee fixes some things."

My body moved on it's own and I found myself riding the elevator to the ground floor after absentmindedly washing my face, tying my hair up and changing into some comfy clothing.

Problems? Was Yuri meaning me?

Sure enough Yuri wasn't difficult to find when referencing his Instagram photo, he half smirked at me as if he had anticipated my arrival.

"Hi." His vocal tone was as cold as ever.

"Erm, refill?" I nodded over to his coffee mug. I quite easily could have said how was last night for you or something easily just as cringey but I guess this ice breaker is better than any. Yuri nodded, once again barely taking his attention away from the phone in his hand. I noticed he had one earphone in and I could hear the almost tinny loud music resonate from him.

I picked up his empty mug and took it to the barista, I asked for another of whatever he had ordered and also my usual morning coffee and brought it back to Yuri. I sat down opposite him, placed his coffee in front of him and began stirring sugar into mine. After a silent moment Yuri turned his music off and placed his phone and earphones in his jacket pocket before sipping his coffee.

"So tell me, Einstein, what problems are you trying to solve?"

"I got that photo taken down. Y'know. The one of us."

Straight to the point as always that I nearly choked sipping my own beverage.

"Oh, erm, thanks. I guess this way no one can ask questions huh."

My eyes caught Yuri's as I spoke and I instantly felt nervous.

"Vega you said yourself, Victor is not to find out. Problem solved."

"So that's what you meant by fixing problems.. I thought maybe.. maybe I was the problem and that's why you weren't there this morning.." My voice trailed off into the verge of a whisper, I couldn't work out his attitude but I thanked him in my own way anyway. I broke away from his gaze and awkwardly stared down at the coffee in my hands.

Two warm hands wrapped around my own and I snapped my eyes up to Yuri leaning towards me over the small coffee table, his eyes made me freeze and I could feel a blush scaling across my cheeks.

"For a Nikifurov you should be more self confident, котенок."

My blushing showed no bounds as I stared back deeply into the Russian's eyes.

"Victor and I have nothing in common.." My voice still a stuttering mess of a whisper as my pulse throbbed in my throat and Yuri smirked at it.

"Prove it on the ice." Yuri sniggered and there was a hint of seduction. "Your body can handle a skater at least."

My heart pounded, I blinked desperately to try and break away from his intense gaze but I couldn't.

"I have zero grace.. There's no way I can skate."

"Skate with me. The rinks closed today but I was planning on using it for training. It might be more fun seeing you stumbling."

Yuri abruptly leaned back away from me and his hands moved from encasing mine to his coffee mug.

"VEGA! YURIO! Davai?"

I felt myself turn white as a sheet as Victor threw his arms around me from behind.

"Morning Victor.. No hangover?" I tread carefully.

"Hmm slightly, but there's nothing a pork cutlet bowl in the morning can't solve hey!"

I wasn't sure if my sudden nausea was from my own subtle and lingering hangover or from any possibly mental image my brother was trying to paint for me. Yuri grumbled and took a long chug of his strong coffee.

"Say, Vega, I had the weirdest dream about you and Yurio last night, I almost thought it was real-"

"Do you not think that's enough disgusting thoughts for one morning, Victor?" Yuri's harsh voice cut over Victor's before the situation became tense. He finished his coffee, grabbed his leopard print back pack and left the breakfast bar. I cautiously watched him leave, trying to hide my line of sight from my rambling brother.

* * *

I didn't hear from Yuri for a good majority of the day, I'd agreed to go shopping with Victor after his begging that we should spend some sibling time together which really just led to Yuuri and I carrying Victors bags and purchases for him around St Petersburg. Admittedly it was fun though, it wasn't often I got to spend any quality time with family but shopping wasn't completely my forte. I did however manage to buy a new phone case to hopefully stop my shiny new handset getting damaged the way they typically seem to when in my possession. Of course a leopard print one caught my eye and thankfully neither Victor or Yuuri caught on to any reasoning as to why I'd chosen it.

The three of us, as well as the seemingly hundreds of shopping bags, made it back to our hotel a little after half past four in the afternoon and we barely squeezed into the elevator together. I felt my phone buzz and somehow shuffled it out of my pocket to see an unknown number message me.

 _?: Meet me at the rink in an hour._

I didn't need to think twice, I took an assumption as to who's number it was. I excused myself to my hotel room after helping Victor and Yuuri with their bags and nipped back to the room I stayed in to freshen up. I sprayed a subtle mist of perfume on myself and tidied my hair after the cold day in town.

I made my way to the hotel lobby, grabbed a cab to the local ice rink and waited outside once there. I was all sorts of nervous and the butterflies in my stomach were playing havoc with me.

It was simple enough to say that I completely crushed on Yuri. I wanted nothing more than his lips to warm my own and to feel his hair brush across my cheeks.

I waited and checked my phone for the time. It'd been just over an hour and 20mins since Yuri messaged me but no sign of him outside the rink. I noticed the lights were on inside and tried the entrance door to find it was unlocked.

I cautiously walked silently inside the empty ice rink entrance and made my way to the rink itself. There was a faint scraping noise which got louder as the rink got closer. I stood half in shadows as I watched Yuri effortlessly glide across the ice. He was beautiful and rugged at the same time, not as perfect and refined as he usually is infront of Victor yet equally as captivating. In the silent dome all you could hear was Yuri's skates shred the ice and it sent chills through me as I watched the subtle lights dance in the air around his gold hair.

Yuri came to a stop at the barrier, grabbed a towel and wiped sweat away from his forehead. His cheeks and nose flushed against his pale complexion and his emerald eyes shot in my direction.

"Took your time I see." Yuri took a long drink from a sports bottle and nodded towards his leopard print backpack a few rows of seats back. "There's some pairs over there but I didn't know your size."

"Pairs..?"

"Surely you didn't just come here to watch me, perv." Yuri threw his towel over his shoulder, exited the rink and made his way towards me. "Or maybe you did, maybe you are as bold as Victor."

Of course I was blushing like crazy but thankfully it was hidden from the poor illumination. Yuri took two pairs of skates out of his bag and offered them to me. I took a pair from him that were in my size and he put the other pair back before sitting down and taking another sports bottle out from his bag.

"Yuri you're going to be so disappointed, I have two left feet and I skipped all the graceful genes."

"Just humour me, котенок, no one's watching or taking photos." Yuri panted slightly and slumped himself to a seat beside me. I sat down, replacing my sneakers for skates before following him onto the ice.

I say following, when in reality I stumbled the second my feet made contact with the ice. I held onto the barrier for dear life as gravity decided against me but Yuri didn't laugh or comment. Instead his steady and firm hands kept me upright before taking my own and guiding me to the centre of the rink. We were motionless opposite each other, with myself desperately trying to stay standing and I knew Yuri could sense the slight panic in my laboured breathing.

"Chill, I don't expect Victor's quad from you." Yuri smirked and I knew he was enjoying every minute of torturing me but it wasn't in my nature to give up so easily.

"Me and gravity have been at war since I was a kid."

"Just put one foot in front of the other, sort of push against it slightly."

Yuri held my hands in front of me almost like how a parent would hold the handle bars for a child learning to cycle. We both stared at my feet but I did as he said with out falling. I coasted towards him slowly and he tried letting go of my hands. My pulse quickened and I panicked, naturally I flailed and went flying into Yuri sending him flat onto the ice.

I landed on top of him and our faces were inches away from each others.

Yuri broke out into laughter and brushed a strand of hair that fell across my face back behind my ear. "Maybe I should have listened to you."

His laugh was infectious. "Was this your plan all along? To make me fall so hopelessly for you?"

Yuri's laugh ebbed and his eyes stared into mine closely, his hand still resting on my neck behind my ear.

"Well tell me, котенок, have you? Or if you're really a Nikifurov then show me."

Time stopped for me, I stared down at his chiselled face as his hair was splayed across the ice around. It would have been so simple to push myself off of the Russian and somehow make my own way off the ice and back to the hotel, alone. It would have been simpler to ignore his messages and it would have been a hell of a lot simpler to just ignore him when he barged out of the elevator before. It would have just been simple to remain as boring and mundane Vega Nikifurov who supported her brother from the side lines and lived a life avoiding the lime lights at all costs.

Maybe the one thing Victor and I had in common was that simple was never good enough.

I pushed my body up slightly and leant towards to meet Yuri's lips. The simple route wasn't what my heart wanted and I accepted this as I deeply kissed the Russian pressed against the ice. His hand pulled my head towards him firmly as we melted into each other and my own hands grasped Yuri's shirt.

I think maybe an hour had passed as our tongues danced. Yuri had pushed me onto my back and hovered over me and we kissed. I felt both the complete chill of the ice on my back as well as Yuri's hot breath and body covering me.

There wasn't a single part of me that thought of anything else but Yuri Plisetsky.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sometimes I take another breath_

 _Another step to embrace what I have_

 _Then I stare at you staring back_

 _And I know that I'm not dead_

 _It takes a voice to make a change_

 _It takes courage to not be the same_

 _If the world is silenced today_

 _I'll make sure to scream my name_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER SEVEN**_

My lips moved in tune to Yuri's almost as if he was melting into me. The ice felt cold on my back and the sound of our lips dancing together echoed across the rink. Yuri's body scorched as it pressed against mine and I instinctively grasped him tighter, my mind became blank and I struggled to keep myself from imagining such unclean thoughts of him.

Yuri pulled away after a moment and froze. Neither of us had noticed the lights illuminating the rink had been switched off and we could almost hear footsteps near the entrance. Yuri still hovered over me as his eyes swiftly skimmed the rink side before turning back to me.

"Maybe no one knows we're still here, we should probably sneak out."

I nod, still momentarily breathless, as Yuri hauls me to my feet and we quietly glide to the exit of the rink. Yuri kept an eye out for where the footsteps were coming from as we grabbed out bags and changed footwear, dumping the ice skates rather than returning them to the reception area before darting to the open doors before anyone could see us. My heart was racing from sneaking around but I couldn't deny it was so much fun.

We ran a few blocks away in the rough direction of the hotel down a back road behind some shops before I had to stop and catch my breath. I couldn't help but laugh, at which Yuri's eyes curiously studied me.

Before I could speak or make sense of what was happening I found myself pushed against an icy cold alley wall. Yuri's breath felt hot on my skin as his arms encased me, his hands against the wall either side of my head. I couldn't bring myself to look into Yuri's captivating, bright eyes, instead I was enraptured by his lips inches away from mine. My heart thumped in my throat and I felt as if everything was louder than it should be, there were no back alley lights illuminating either of us but if there was I was sure Yuri would have seen how crimson my face had flushed. Yuri seemed to hesitate, neither of us seemingly knowing what to say but undoubtedly we both knew what each other wanted.

Yuri was the first to lean in, his lips fiery as well as fragile. Breathless gasps filled the void where our lips momentarily parted, only to meet once again twice as hard. Completely unsure at what point it happened but I found my fingers entwining with his and our kisses became more and more intimate.

I felt Yuri squeeze my hand gently as I opened my eyes, I met his staring down.

"Who'd have thought, it would be a Nikifurov that made me melt."

I felt puzzled for a moment trying to take in the intimate situation I was in as well as the Russian's cryptic statement but I found myself lost for words from the softness of his smile. I could still taste him on my lips but before I could find any sense in his motions Yuri jogged off in the direction of our hotel, my hand still in his as I scrambled behind.

The streets were a blur as we raced through the hotel entrance. Yuri had pulled his hood up to avoid any unwanted attention and he tore through the doors to the elevator. We didn't have to wait for the elevator to arrive, the doors opened and closed behind us as Yuri hit the buttons for our floor. My heart pounded and I felt anxious but I loved it, the butterflies in my stomach were sure to erupt and drown me.

Between more kisses I found myself in Yuri's room. Both of us full of need and desire for each other.

The atmosphere slowed down. Yuri tore off his Russian Team jacket and threw it across the carpet before paying full attention to removing mine . My anxiety turned into excitement with the more clothes that were removed from the man in front of me. Our lips met over and over, forever more intimate than before. My own garments found their way to the floor surrounding us as we tumbled onto Yuri's bed, his body sliding onto mine, both of us hot and heavy and burning for one another.

Yuri's naked and very ready body poised between my legs, a low growl grumbled in his throats as he kissed me deeper and slowly but firmly pushed his erection into me.

This wasn't what I'd planned, but I was more than willing to let myself go and let Yuri to devour me completely. Yuri's pale skin shone almost like crystal with the faint moonlight glow breaking in through the closed curtains and his golden hair glistened; a perfect and angelic façade to his very sinful intent.

Every part of me that Yuri touched felt as though it came alive and made the involuntary moans slipping from my lips louder and louder. There was a devilish smirk on his face as he sunk into the side of my neck and I felt a seductive bite on my skin, sure enough one that would leave a mark.

"Careful kitten, scream any louder and _everyone_ will hear." Yuri's voice low and seductive next to my ear made my own louder. I heard Yuri exhale and groan as he thrust harder into me and instinctively I dragged my nails across the muscular Russian's back and pulled him firmly into me.

Sweat dropped from Yuri's body into my own as the headboard slammed repeatedly against the hotel room wall. My own body grew so hot it felt like I would burst and both of our loud groans mingled into one. There was a distinct wildness that over came the man ontop of me as he held me down firmly but it only turned me on more. I arched my back into Yuri's chest and wrapped my legs around his, I was about to burst and grasped the pillow behind my head as my breath became heavier and quicker. Yuri groaned deeper and deeper to match his faster movements as he slammed his shaft into me one strong and final time until he collapsed into me panting. I smirked feeling him throbbing inside me.

" _Easy tiger._ "

Momentarily I felt blank and my mind was going at 100MPH. We both laid in silence, the sound of us both panting was all that filled the air.

Yuri pushed himself off me and rolled to the side still catching his breath. I struggled to make myself function but managed to reach my shirt from the bedside to cover myself. Neither of us really spoke, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Before it became uncomfortable Yuri grabbed his underwear and fetched a drink from the small kitchen area and I took this as my queue to leave before I outstayed my welcome. I had no way to be sure of where we stood with one another but besides having two sexual encounters we weren't intimate. One night stands were ridiculously out of character for me but now two?

I couldn't deny how attracted to Yuri Plisetsky I was. He was rude but irresistible and everything about him was captivating and exciting. My heart fluttered every time his name was mentioned or any time his photos popped up in my Instagram feed. I was finding myself falling further for this Russian's attitude and grace and I just wanted more and more.

But whether I was anything more than sex I couldn't be sure. I almost didn't mind, if it meant I could spend evenings entwined in his bedsheets.

I pulled my underwear on and half assed slung my shirt on before looking for my jeans. Yuri returned from the kitchen and I could feel his eyes watching me in silence.

"Vega. You not staying?"

He caught me by surprise and I modestly turned to his chiselled almost naked body. I shrugged, catching my jaw before it dropped to the floor.

"..Do you want me to stay..?"

I didn't get an answer. Yuri smirked, he walked past me before grabbing his phone from his jacket and returned to slump back against his pillows. I stared at him blankly, crossing my arms across my chest for comfort.

"What would _Victor_ say if he saw you leaving my room half dressed." Yuri's attention absorbed by his phone screen as he spoke.

A slight guilt flushed over me thinking of my brothers judgement and I sighed.

"If you want me to stay you can just say.." A simple yes or no answer would have been enough.

Yuri didn't look up from his phone screen and just pointed to the empty space on the flurry of bedsheets next to him. Maybe a verbal answer was asking too much but this was fine.

We laid in his sheets side by side and I felt beyond awkward. Is it usual to make small talk after being so intimate or is it easier to say nothing at all? A few moments passed as I awkwardly tried to compose my thoughts. Yuri's voice chimed through my chaotic mind.

"So.. Let me guess, Victor is still not to know?" Yuri's voice chimed through my chaotic mind.

"I'd appreciate that."

Maybe I answered a little too quickly but nothing more was said between us. Yuri shifted away from me and put his phone on the bedside chest of drawers after sending a few texts, or what seemed he was, before feigning himself to sleep. Maybe I imagined it, but I could have sworn I heard him sigh..

* * *

Morning came around like an unwanted visitor.

I woke to the morning sun bleeding onto my face almost instantly giving me a headache. I squinted and stretched until I got my bearings and remembered I was still in Yuri's room, in his bed sheets. Seeing my clothes sprawled across the floor from the door to the bed was embarrassing and I felt my stomach already become uneasy. I turned to where Yuri was in bed next to me the night before to only find an empty space.

Almost as if it was on queue my phone buzzed in my jean pocket on the floor and I moved to grasp it. The screen lit up and opened the message I'd received.

" _Forgot I was meeting Otabek, sorry.. Same again later?"_

My heart throbbed and I couldn't resist biting my own lip while writing my reply, my mind flickering through the scene that unfolded between our bodies last night.

 _"I can't wait.."_

My phone buzzed again.

" _Cool. I'll come to your room after practice."_

I threw my clothes on and straightened out my hair before sneaking out of Yuri's room, making sure to check both ways before making a break for my own. I took the pleasure in taking a long shower before prepping to leave for the ice rink. I bought a small breakfast along the way and a takeaway coffee all to try and calm my nerves before meeting my brother and the skaters for their early morning warm up.

Walking through the entrance only made me think of Yuri's hot kisses against the ice last night but I had to push that memory aside for now before I became a hot mess all over again. I sat ringside and waved to Victor and Yuuri stretching on the ice.

I sipped my hot coffee and scrolled my Instagram feed. Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself searching for Otabek through Yuri's profile and I scrolled through trying to piece together who this person was.

"I see you can't keep away, kitten. Do you want me that badly?"

I locked my phone instantly and almost dropped my coffee as I gasped. Yuri smirked seductively as he stood over me and my cheeks burned their usual crimson.

"Y-Yuri I thought you were seeing your friend..?!"

"I did, he's short and sweet when it comes to advice." Yuri sat next to me and leaned into whisper in my ear. "You might want to cover your neck, looks like I marked my _territory_ pretty well."

This was not happening. I was sure the flush in my cheeks would take over and engulf me. I pulled my hair down to cover my neck and became even more conscious of Victor.

Naturally I pushed Yuri off me and he looked over in Victor's direction.

"Yuri please be more wary of Victor.. I'd die if he found out-"

"Okay okay I get it," Yuri moved away from me and turned to leave to the skater's changing rooms. "So we're casual, right? And only behind closed doors?"

I nodded, my attention torn between Yuri and Victor who thankfully hadn't paid attention to our exchange. Yuri nodded back at me and drew his attention to Victor too. He sighed before walking away, my gaze watching his moves. Even casually walking he was captivating, his every strut oozed sex appeal to me.

Hopelessly and uncontrollably my body yearned for Yuri Plisetsky.


	8. Chapter 7-2

_So here, we are_

 _You've caught me off guard_

 _And now I'm stuck in love with everything you are_

 _When you went off the deep end I buried my head_

 _I knew that I was stuck in love_

 _With everything you're not_

 _I hope you know_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7.2: YURI POV**_

I hate not winning

I hate not being in control

And I hate not knowing what to do.

I thought inviting Vega to skate with me would just clear the air a bit, nothing sordid or sexual I just wanted to get to know her a bit my way. I suck at anything besides skating, stuff like small talk just isn't my thing. I guess that's why I'm good friends with Otabek, he's kinda like my equal in the way we don't need to talk much but he just gets me.

Skating together was Otabek's idea. I'd text him saying there's a girl I kinda like and for once I don't wanna fuck it up and just asked what he suggested I do. I thought convincing Vega to join me on the ice wouldn't be easy in public so I haggled with the rink owners to let me use it after hours. Somehow my plan worked but seeing her so ungraceful on the ice made me want to hold her.

She falls onto me, I fall onto the ice and I can't hold back anymore.

So here I am with a girl I like sleeping in my own bed. I can't sleep because she looks so beautiful, it's 5AM and I'm silently playing on my phone to pass the time and trying not to wake her.

I found myself thinking of Victor and how Vega had said over and over that she didn't want him finding out. But what about me? I was finding myself thinking about her more and more and it just got worse seeing Victor in rehearsals, I wanted to ask how she was or if he'd seen her. Stupid small talk. I hate small talk, usually..

Anyway I'd text Otabek that I need to see him and work out what the right thing to do is, if there is one. I've slept with this girl twice and it's making my head go crazy. The guy is an insomniac I swear and we agreed to meet at half 6 for an early skate.

I took more care than usual to tiptoe around the hotel room and pulled on some comfy clothes. I pulled my team jacket on and whacked my hood up but before I left I took a last look at sleeping Vega, bathed in subtle moonlight. I enjoy the sight too much but I was getting too attached for comfort.

Otabek is never late and I appreciate not standing around. The cold air had brought me back out from whatever sentimental state I'd wound up in and was ready to blow some steam off on the rink. We stretched and strapped the skates on before pushing off onto the ice.

"Come on then, Yura. What's gotten you so worked up that you need so much advice? Did things with this new girl not go well?"

I sighed. "It's not that they didn't _go well_ , Beka. It went _too_ well.."

"Yura did you end up sleeping with her again?"

"..Yeah."

Otabek sighed this time. "So.. Based on you being here instead of with her sounds like you ditched.. Why?"

"I'm the secret, Beka. This girl wants me to be a secret. Do you have any idea how hard it is to act casual?"

A small grumble followed by another sigh flowed from Otabek. "I assume you haven't told her that you aren't happy with this..?"

"I'm not someone who can be pushed into the corner, but no I haven't told her this. I don't know how, I've not been in this situation before."

Otabek eyed me as I spoke. He tilted his head and skated to a halt. "Yura. Who is this girl? I feel she isn't a stranger."

I stopped too. I took a few deep breaths in before turning to face my friend. "..It's Victor's sister, Beka. Vega Nikifurov. Yes I know it's wrong of me, yes I know I should avoid it because he's my coach but y'know what I can't help who I fall for okay."

Sighing, Otabek doesn't seem to help matters.

"Yura if you continue this anymore then Victor will find out, it will probably cost you your position on the Russian skating team.."

This time I exhaled loudly and skated to the edge of the rink. I exited and threw myself onto the seats where I'd stashed a drink and towel. My head sunk into my hands and I felt Otabek put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Yura I didn't mean to sound harsh.."

"Beka it's cool I know the situation anyway." I leaned back in my chair and stared out onto the ice while taking a gulp of my drink. "It's just easy with her. Do you have any idea how refreshing it is for once to have someone around who doesn't care or know about your status? Or just not having someone ask about Victor or someone who just wants photos of you on social media? Vega had no idea who I was, sure that kinda pissed me off a bit but y'know it just made me want to know more."

"..And now you've slept with her twice, now what? If you keep hooking up someone will just get hurt."

"I know, Beka-"

"Yura if she's anything like her brother, it'll more likely end up that it'll be you getting hurt."

"I _know_ , Beka."

Otabek checked his phone for the time and sighed. "Yura I need to head black, it's almost 9AM anyway so I'm sure this place will appreciate the rink back for the public. Talk to her, Yura. That's all I can suggest. If you're both on the same page then great but if not then.." Otabek shrugged as he exchanged his skates for sneakers. "You're sensitive at heart Yura, just do what's best for you. "

I waved Otabek away and sat by myself for a bit. He was right, this place goes public soon and I'm not in the mood to deal with fangirls.

My fingers moved on their own and I ended up messaging Vega. I need to talk to her, whether it ended up with her sleeping besides me was just going to be a bonus.

Just as I sent the message my phone buzzed instantly, typically a message from the wrong Nikifurov.

 _"Davai Yurio! Rehearsal in an hour! Grab some coffee en route!"_

An hour was enough to get my head straight, neck some coffee and piroshki and head back here. I should have already expected it but she was here, I knew the gleam of her hair anywhere. My heart felt heavy and unstable but my feigned confidence took over. I wanted her reaction and I wanted to see the marks I'd left on her skin from last night.

Naturally teasing her felt like the best ice breaker, her cheeks blushed the second she saw me and I loved knowing I'd already gotten to her.

"I see you can't keep away, kitten. Do you want me that badly?"

Flustering her words, Vega looked up at me and I instantly noticed the purple blemishes my lips had left on her neck. Stupidly, she clearly hadn't noticed but it was inevitable Victor would. For a moment I considered not mentioning them, but maybe for once what I wanted felt insignificant.

I leaned into Vega's neck and it took so much restraint from having her right in that moment sprawled across the ringside seats.

"You might want to cover your neck, looks like I marked my territory pretty well."

I expected to be pushed away but it still frustrated me a bit. Vega cautioned me to pay attention to Victor's prying eyes and some wave of anger bubbled through me. It hit me like a tonne of bricks, but hearing Victor be held in higher regard made me jealous and Otabek's own warning chimed in my head. He was probably right, I probably will be the one getting hurt here.

I didn't say much more, Vega pulled her scarf higher to cover her neck and I just hauled my back pack to leave.

I tested the water.

"So we're ' _casual_ ', right? And only behind closed doors?"

I saw Vega nod firmly and I winced, whether she caught sight or not I almost didn't care much. The jealousy grew in me and I felt my eyes fall on Victor a little way off on the rink. What's the use in aiming for a gold medal if you can't show it off?

I took a deep breath to suppress the frustration and I just left before I said anything I know I'd regret at some point. I need to talk this out and we'd do it behind more closed doors but I'm not accepting anything less than first place.


End file.
